Yugioh Vision
by Dinova
Summary: For Alex and his friends, it is the end of summer the and beginning of his chances as a professional duelist. With his friends next to him and the memory of his sister driving him, nothing can hold him back! But, an ancient evil is rising and the only ones who can stop it are he and his friends. The future is no longer certain, but with bright eyes they will seek a brighter future!
1. Turn 1: Bright-eyed dreamers

A raucous crowd had gathered in the large central plaza of Juego City, drawn to the spectacle of a titanic clash. It was the end of the preliminary rounds of Juego city's annual Duel Monsters tournament, the Summer Duel Carnival! The gathered crowd watched creature after creature, duelist after duelist fall until only a few remained, all to thunderous cheers. The competitors had dueled amongst themselves, slowly whittling down the field until only eight of them remained. The crowd was going wild with cheers as four final duels came to a close signaling the four competitors moving on the the next round.

The first of the duels was going on between a young man in his twenties and an old man. The young man, named Alex had messy, blonde hair and a pair of goggles on his head. He had been nervous at the start, but had finally taken the upper hand in the duel. He beamed as he saw his chance to end the duel and take a spot in the tournament's final round. Alex pointed at his opponent and announced proudly, "Alright let's finish this Galaxy-Eyes, Photon Stream of Destruction!" Alex's creature, Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon was a huge, bipedal dragon. It's body had thick blue armor covering its arms and legs and it's bare skin lowed blue with power. Galaxy-Eyes roared at Alex's opponent. It reared back its head and lunged forward, unleashing a blast of light from its gaping jaws at the other duelist, causing a small explosion and lowering his life-points to zero. As his dragon's hologram disappeared, Alex leapt high into the air, cheering, "Yes! Yes! I did it I'm in!" He was one step closer; this could be it! His celebration was cut short by yet another explosion nearby. He had nearly forgotten, his friends were in this round too! Alex waved good-bye to his opponent and quickly ran into the crowd to see the results of the nearest duel, where his friend, Bishop, was dueling. Just as Alex expected, Bishop looked completely calm and had won.

Dressed in a pressed, black suit with a checker-board tie, Bishop looked more at home in a business meeting than on a duel field. His styled, orderly white hair and thin frame didn't help the assumption. However, the white haired young man had more than proven his mettle by reducing his opponent's life-points to zero while losing none of his own. Bishop let out a sigh and walked to his opponent, shaking the hand of the now blushing girl. He then turned to the crowd and waved at Alex. Alex tried to return the gesture, but was quickly drowned out by the throng of screaming, teenage girls that had surrounded the duel field, clamoring to get a look at Bishop.

After Bishop had appeased his fan club, he walked up next to Alex and gave him a handshake. Bishop smiled and said, "Congratulations on making it in, Alex. Excited?"

Alex was nearly shaking, "You better believe it! I thought I was done for in that last duel!"

Bishop chuckled and said, "No need to be nervous, you've never been one to falter from a challenge."

Alex looked around for a moment, trying to spot his last two friends' duels. Eventually, he spotted his girlfriend Mary's ace monster, a fearsome three-headed creature called the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. Alex couldn't see Mary or her opponent through the crowd so he signaled to Bishop and said, "Come on, it looks like Mary is still dueling!"

The pair made their way through the crowd, Bishop commenting, "Whoever she's dueling must be pretty good to have kept her busy for this long."

"Yeah, Mary usually finishes duels fast." Alex agreed, nodding. Realizing he had nearly forgotten his last friend's duel, he asked, "Hey, do you know how Chester's duel went?"

Bishop shrugged as they reached the edge of the crowd. They finally got a good look at Mary's opponent as a monstrous roar erupted from his side of the field.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Alex said, mouth gaping.

"Oh that figures." Bishop smirked, rolling his eyes.

Mary grit her teeth as her opponent summoned a massive monster. She wasn't going to let this guy win this one! Her curly brown hair blew around her face as the monster created a fiery wind when it was summoned. Her opponent smirked as the wind whipped his crimson hair and black jacket around. In front of him stood his favorite monster, Jurrac Titanno. A tremendous red dinosaur that seemed to have lava flowing under its skin. The young man, about Alex's age, called out to Mary, "Ready to call it quits Mary-not-so-scary?"

"Stuff it Chester, Barney over there is dragon food!" Mary snapped back.

"Ha! Jurrac Titanno will show you and that deformed gecko who is really 'Ultimate'". Chester said boldly, clenching a fist. Despite the posturing, Chester knew he was in trouble. He and Marry each had only 500 life points left. If he didn't end this duel now, Mary would on the next turn. The cards in his hand wouldn't grant him a victory, he only had one chance. Chester placed the spell from his hand onto his duel disk. "I activate Trade-in! I send Ultimate Tyranno to the graveyard to draw 2 cards from my deck." Chester drew the first card and drew Jurassic World.

"Useless..." Chester muttered as he reached for the next card. This was it, he needed to draw the right card or this was the end. He closed his eyes and drew the second card. As he saw it, his eyes widened. This was it!

"First I activate my field spell, Jurassic World! This gives my Titanno an extra 300 attack points!"

Jurrac Titanno's points rose to 3300 as the field changed into a prehistoric jungle, but Chester wasn't finished. He pointed to Titanno and called out, "Next I activate Titanno's special ability. By banishing Jurrac Stauriko from my grave, he gains another 1000 points!" Titanno roared as it was surrounded in a crimson aura and its power rose, yet again.

This was it, the final move! "Finally, I activate Forbidden Lance to drop 800 attack points from your dragon!" Chester cried as a golden spear flew from the card on his duel disk, piercing Mary's dragon, its power reducing by 800 points.

Jurrac Titanno 4300 Atk

Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon 3700 Atk

"No!" Mary cried as Chester wound up the final blow.

"Go Jurrac Titanno, Primordial Hunter!" Chester commanded. With a roar like an erupting volcano, Jurrac Titanno surged forward slamming its jaws onto the dragon. In an explosion of light Mary's dragon disappeared and Titanno and its master roared in victory as Mary's life points fell to zero.

With the final duel completed, the crowd began to disperse. Through the thinning crowd, Alex and Bishop ran forward to congratulate and console their friends. Bishop came up next to Chester, who was beaming, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Way to go Ches! Nice win!"

"It was an awesome win, wasn't it?" Chester replied, grinning from ear to ear.

On the other end of the field, Alex had wrapped his arm around Mary's shoulders. "It's ok Mary, you did great."

She quickly shoved him off and grumbled, "Shut up, Alex..." Tensely, she walked over to Chester, her arms crossed. She extended one arm to him and said, "Congratulations Chester. I guess I'll just win the next one."

Chester looked at Mary's hand then grinned sneakily, shaking it slowly. "Sure, I look forward to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh nothing, I just like surprises is all." Chester said, fighting down a giggle.

"Surprise my foot! I beat you loads of times!" Mary yelled back.

Bishop and Alex rolled their eyes. They locked gazes as they had the same thought, 'Are these two physically _required_ to antagonize each other?' They both planned to call off the little bout, but Chester decided to give Mary a break.

Chester extended his hand to Mary in a real handshake this time. "He smiled warmly, stowing the impish grin and said, "Seriously Mary, thanks for the duel. It would suck if I didn't earn my spot in the carnival. At least with you, I know I earned it."

Still a little steamed, Mary accepted Chester's hand. Eventually she smiled and replied, "Can't let those fossils get soft, can I?"

As Mary and Chester finally let their rivalry cool down, Alex jumped up and said, "Alright, PRELIM-ENTRY-CELEBRATION-PIZZA IS ON ME GUYS!" Alex walked off towards a pizza parlor on the edge of the plaza. As his friends followed behind him, Chester turned to Bishop and Mary, whispering, "You guys remembered to bring your own cash, right?"

Mary and Bishop both nodded and said, "Of course..."

To Alex's surprise (and no one else's), he had forgotten his wallet. Thankfully, his friends had their own cash and paid for the pizza. While eating pizza, the conversation eventually came to Alex's plans following the tournament. "I actually got in touch with a few sponsors. They've sent a few scouts who are gonna watch me during the tournament."

Chester choked on his pizza, "Wait, are you serious?!"

Alex just shrugged and said, "Well... yeah." He had always talked about becoming a pro-duelist. He wanted to be a top-rated duelist, just like his older sister. It was his biggest dream, but he had never actually done anything to really pursue it until now. "If I do well and they sign me-"

"You'll be on the fast track to the pro-circuit!" Chester interrupted, excitedly.

"Alex, that's amazing." Mary blurted, her face looking like she'd swallowed something nasty.

Chester and Alex were completely oblivious, they just kept talking about all the prizes Alex would win and how much Alex would travel. Luckily, Bishop caught it and decided to change the subject. He patted Alex on the back and said, "Alex that's great, your sister would be so proud of you."

"Yeah, maybe she'll see me out there one day." Alex said, a single tear welling up in his eye. It had been nearly 12 years since his sister, Claire, mysteriously disappeared. One day before an international duelist conference, her hotel room was found completely empty. There were no signs that a person had ever been in the room, much less left. All that was ever found was Claire's deck containing the Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon card and a note with Alex's name on the envelope.

Alex rubbed the tear from his eye and said, "Claire left me this deck and it's going to bring me my dreams!"

"Hear, hear!" Chester cried, raising a glass of cola. With a dramatic flourish, he said, "To chasing our dreams!"

Alex raised his glass to Chester's and added, "To grabbing hold of them!"

Mary mimicked them and mumbled, "To our dreams."

Bishop chuckled and raised his own glass, but before he spoke gave a meaningful glance at Chester. "To not letting them get away from us!" As they drank Mary couldn't help feeling Bishop was right.

Alex woke up and was standing on...nothing. Below him, above him and all around him there stretched a massive expanse of stars and galaxies. Under his feet he could definitely feel a floor, but if his eyes were right, there was nothing there. Alex began to call out for someone when suddenly, he "heard" a voice.

"Take hold of it."

He didn't hear it exactly, it was more like he just _felt_ the words. As such, he couldn't tell if it was a male or female speaking.

Alex whipped his head around trying to find the speaker. "Who are you? Where are you?" Noticing he was seemingly in space, Alex muttered, "Where am _I_?"

Again the voice spoke_, "You have bright eyes."_

Finally, seemingly in the corner of his eye, Alex saw something...no, someone. It was a figure wearing a tattered blue cloak and hood. From bits of gold scattered around the frayed edges, it must have been beautiful once. Now though, it was torn and frayed as if used for battle. Alex turned towards the figure and it did the same. It lifted a slender arm from beneath its cloak and pointed at Alex. The arm had a duel disk on it, the same blue as the cloak in the shape of a swirling galaxy. The voice spoke again, this time in tangible words and a clearly female voice. "_You have bright eyes. You must see your future and take hold of it._ The figure's duel disk began to glow and sparkle as it activated, the "galaxy" spinning outward until it became the card field.

"Do- do you want to duel me?" Alex stuttered, thoroughly confused. Suddenly, he felt his duel disk on his arm and it began to activate, unfurling into his duel field. Before Alex could even register what was going on, he heard another odd sound, a heartbeat. Where was that coming from? Alex shook his head, what was going on?! The only person there was the cloaked figure.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Alex asked again, but the figure just silently took a dueling stance. "Answer me!" Alex shouted, voice now trembling.

The figure just stood and repeated the phrase, but added "_Take hold of your future and open your eyes_."

Alex was getting fed up and took the only route he knew how. "Fine, if it's what you want then I'll duel you, but if I win, you'll give me answers!" The figure remained silent as Alex took his own dueling stance, the odd heart beat still ringing in his ears.

His eyes focused on his next opponent, Alex shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"


	2. Turn 2: Bright eyes and a strong spirit

"Fine, if it's what you want then I'll duel you, but if I win, you'll give me answers!" Alex called to the figure cloaked in blue. The figure did not respond, but took a dueling stance facing Alex. That odd heartbeat was still ringing in his ears, but he wasn't going to let it distract him. Alex raised his hand to his duel disk and announced, "Let's duel!"

Alex: 4000

Cloaked Figure: 4000

Alex took a breath to steady himself, as strange as this situation was it was just another duel. This was what he was best at. The Cloaked Figure took the first turn. Alex didn't know what to expect, was she strong? To Alex's surprise she just set one face-down card then declared, "_I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode."_

Masked Dragon 1400 Atk, lvl 3.

The face-down card materialized, floating in front of the cloaked figure while a red and white dragon wearing an armored mask appeared and roared threateningly at Alex. With a wave of her hand, the cloaked figure declared, _"End Turn."_

'Wait, that's it?' Alex thought puzzled. Her dragon wasn't too strong, it would be easy enough for Alex to destroy. "If that's your first move, then I'm gonna have to start this fight!" Alex said, drawing his first card. He whipped a card from his hand and declared, "First, I summon Photon Sabre Tiger in attack mode!" In front of him, a massive tiger that looked as if it were made of blue lightning materialized with a mighty roar.

Photon Sabre Tiger 2000 - 1700 Atk, lvl 3

Alex pointed at his tiger and said, "My tiger may lose 300 Atk points due to his effect, but he's still strong enough to destroy your monster!" Alex pointed at Masked Dragon and declared, "Go Sabre Tiger, Flash Fang Slash!" His tiger roared in response and pounced on the dragon. As the tiger closed its jaws on the dragon's neck, it disappeared in an explosion of smoke. The explosion barely ruffled the figure's cloak as her life points fell.

Cloaked Figure 3700

Alex smiled for just a moment until the cloaked figure said, "_Activate effect. When masked dragon is destroyed by a monster I may summon another dragon from my deck." _

'That's why she let me destroy it,' Alex thought, 'she wanted to summon a different monster.' Alex silently cursed himself as the figure summoned her monster. _"I summon Galaxy-eyes Cloud Dragon." _On her field, a small very familiar looking dragon appeared on her side of the field with a chirp. The dragon though small, looked just like Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon, but a baby form.

Galaxy-eyes Cloud Dragon 300 Atk, lvl 1

"What?!" Alex blurted at the sight of the dragon. How could... It looked exactly like Claire's Photon Dragon! "W-where on earth did you get that?!" Alex stuttered.

"_They are hardly cards of your earth._" The figure replied cryptically.

Still reeling, Alex announced, "E-end Turn."

Next the cloaked figure announced, "_I summon Galaxy Wizard in attack mode."_ A mage dressed in white vestments and a blue cape, appeared in front of her.

Galaxy wizard 0 Atk, lvl 4.

She motioned to the monster and announced, _"Activate effect. Galaxy Wizard becomes a level 8 monster."_ Galaxy Wizard waved its arms as if casting a spell causing it's level to increase to 8.

_"Next I activate the spell, Galaxy Expedition. This allows me to summon another Galaxy monster from my deck. I summon Galaxy Tyranno."_ In a flash of white light a tyrannosaurus covered in silvery armor appeared on the field and roared at the heavens, but it was not there for long. Both it and Galaxy wizard were engulfed in yellow light that leapt skyward. The two lights spiraled around each other before plunging downwards into a swirling back hole that had opened on the field. The figure motioned towards the hole and called, "_XYZ Summon. Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis."_

From the black hole rose a tremendous bipedal dragon with massive arms and legs. Its skin glowed orange and red like the surface of a star with the two lights now orbiting around it. Its golden armor glittered with its own light as it roared shaking the air with power.

Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis 3000 Atk, Rnk 8

Alex began to sweat, that dragon was more than strong enough to devastate him. If it attacked, he'd be in huge trouble.

"_Activate effect. Heliopolis uses one overlay unit to tribute a monster and destroy a card you control. I tribute cloud dragon to destroy Sabre tiger." _The figure announced, pointing at Sabre Tiger.

Cloud dragon and one of the orbiting lights became a roaring fire that dove at Alex's tiger. It barely let out a roar as the flames engulfed it, reducing it to nothing.

"Oh no..." Alex muttered as the figure's dragon loomed over his defenseless field.

"_I attack directly with Sun Dragon._" She commanded. Her dragon roared as a massive fireball, like a sun, materialized in its claw, and then slammed the fireball down upon Alex.

The force from the attack threw Alex back and he grunted in pain as his Life points plummeted. With that attack, the figure ended her turn.

Alex 1000

Alex's heart was pounding. Another attack like that and he'd be done for. He could hear his own heart thumping out of time with the mysterious heart beat from before. The rhythmic cacophony was driving him insane, like he needed more to weigh on his mind. "Sis, I need your help," Alex muttered as he reached for his deck, "Give me something that can win!" He pulled the card from the top of his deck, his eyes closed. He opened an eye to look at the card and roared in triumph, "Alright!" Now it was time for him to turn and fight.

"First I activate the spell from my hand, Galaxy Zero! This lets me bring back my Photon Sabre tiger from my graveyard!" With a roar, the glowing tiger erupted from a pool of twinkling light. "Next I summon another Photon Sabre Tiger from my hand, and now since I have 2 of them on the field, they cancel their effects making them 2000 points each!"

Photon Sabre Tiger 2000 Atk, lv 3

Alex motioned to the 2 tigers and said, "Now that I have two monsters with 2000 attack points, I tribute them to special summon my own dragon!" Both tigers shattered into billions of pin-points of light, the lights began to swirl and spiral until they formed a galaxy, right in the middle of the field. Alex slammed a card onto his duel disk and proudly declared, "From the power of allies is born a brilliant light! Show your blinding power, Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon!"

The swirling galaxy exploded outward, and from its center emerged Galaxy-eyes. The glowing, blue dragon growled at its challenger, the Sun Dragon.

Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon 3000 Atk, lv 8

Alex grinned like a cat on the hunt; Sun Dragon was strong, but it was no match for Galaxy-eyes! "Now Galaxy-eyes, attack Sun Dragon!" Galaxy-eyes beat its wings and surged forward, diving right at Sun Dragon. However, before the two could clash, they both simply disappeared. Alex was still smiling, "and now Galaxy-eyes' effect! When it battles, both monsters are banished. Then when they return, if it battled an Xyz monster, Galaxy-eyes absorbs its overlay units!"

Both dragons reappeared on the field, but now Galaxy-eyes seemed larger than before. The light that had been orbiting Sun Dragon was gone and Galaxy-eyes' attack points had risen.

Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon 3500, lv 8

Alex wasn't done yet as he played another spell from his hand, "Now I activate Photon Stream of Destruction! If Galaxy-eyes is on my field, I can banish your Sun Dragon again, only this time it's not coming back!"

Galaxy-eyes' head shot forward and unleashed a stream of starlight from its jaws that blasted Sun Dragon. The massive creature simply faded from existence as Alex ended his turn.

'Yes!' Alex thought 'Now that I've got Galaxy-eyes, there's no way I can lose!' The heart beat had grown louder, but now it seemed almost comforting, not irritating. It almost seemed like it was coming from... Galaxy-eyes? But before Alex could be sure, the figure interrupted his thoughts.

_"You have bright eyes, but they are still shut tight, blinded by another's light. You must open your eyes and shine with your own light to grasp your future." _As she drew her next card. Alex stared at her, no clue what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused.

"_You are strong and you have eyes that can see the future before you, but you rely on the power of another. Until you shine with your own light, you will not move forward." _She replied, as unclear as before.

Alex shook his head, Galaxy-eyes had scared her into nonsense. "You're gonna have to do better than mumbo jumbo if you want to beat me and my dragon!"

"_The power you hide behind is too fragile to be victorious. I will have to show you by destroying it now." _the figure said, making Alex scoff.

"Galaxy-eyes, fragile? Claire's ace was never easy to take down and you-" Alex began before the figure interrupted him.

"_Activate effect of Swarzchild Limit Dragon in my hand. If you control a monster of 2000 or more attack points, I may special summon it." _A long serpent with five red eyes and thick brown scales appeared in a flash of light before coiling its body into an infinity symbol.

Swarzchild Limit Dragon 2000 Atk, lv 8

"_Next, since I control a level 8 monster I can normal summon Parsec, the interstellar dragon from my hand without tributing." _Another creature appeared on her field, this time a black and purple dragon with long, spindly limbs like a spider.

Parsec, the interstellar dragon 800 Atk, lv 8

_"Now, with these two monsters, I build the overlay network."_ Once again, a black hole opened up on the ground. The two dragons became swirling lights and dove into the hole. However, this time a strange pink light flowed from beneath the figure's hood and entered the portal as well.

"Wh-what was..." Alex muttered in shock, before the figure continued.

_"Behind bright eyes lies a powerful soul. A soul strong enough to transcend time and take the future in its jaws. I Xyz Summon, Number 107: Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon!" _From the portal rose what could only be described as a giant metal crystal. The crystal then transformed, sprouting wings, a tail and head until it had become a tremendous, mechanical dragon. Its body was made of black metal with veins of pink energy glowing brightly across it's body. It let out a shriek that sounded like metal grinding against metal.

Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon 3000 Rnk 8

_"_What?!" Alex blurted. She had another galaxy-eyes, and this time one he'd never seen before? "How is it you have Galaxy-eyes cards? Only me and my sister-"

"_I believe you only get answers if you win, correct?" _the figure interrupted, the first real reply she'd given the whole duel. She motioned to Tachyon Dragon and continued, "_Next I use Tachyon's effect. By using 1 overlay unit, it negates Photon Dragon's effect and returns its attack points to normal." _One of the lights orbiting Tachyon Dragon disappeared as it gave off a blinding pink light, causing Photon Dragon's attack points to fall back to 3000. However, she wasn't finished as she declared, "_Next I activate Forbidden Lance to lower Photon Dragon's attack even further and finally, Tachyon Dragon attacks!" _

Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon 2200, lv 8

Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon 3000, Rnk 8

Tachyon's jaws opened and unleashed a beam of pink energy that slammed into Photon Dragon. Photon Dragon roared in pain before it vanished in a flash of light.

"No!" Alex cried as his dragon disappeared and his life points fell again.

Alex 200

With a wave of her hand, the figure ended her turn and Alex started his own. He began to sweat as he looked at the last 3 cards in his hand: Dark Hole, Photon Thrasher and Galaxy Knight. His best card, his sister's ace, was gone; he only had 200 life points left and his opponent still had a powerful monster on her field. He had to get rid of that dragon first. "I activate the spell Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field!"

A black hole opened in the center of the field, threatening to suck in Tachyon Dragon, but the figure was ready for it. "_Activate trap, Tachyon Transmigration. When Tachyon Dragon is on my field, I can negate any cards you activate!" _She said, as the card she had set face-down stood up, revealing Tachyon Dragon's crystal form. A light shot from the card and pierced dark hole making it dissolve until it disappeared.

"My spell!" Alex cried. He was out of options. Dark hole had been his last chance. Without defeating Tachyon he was done for. His sister's deck wasn't enough to get him out of this anymore. 'I've got no chance,' he thought, frozen with indecision. "What can I even do, I've-"

Suddenly Alex heard a new voice say, "Open your eyes." The voice multiplied and repeated the phrase over and over again, becoming dozens of voices that Alex recognized. Mary, Claire, the figure, Chester, Bishop and one Alex didn't recognize. It was strong and calm, breaking through the cacophony of voices until it was the only one that Alex could hear.

"Open your eyes, Alex" The voice repeated clearly.

"But- But what does that mean?" Alex stuttered.

The voice replied calmly, settling Alex's own nerves. "You have relied on your sister's power for too long. You have bright eyes and great power, but you do not use it. You must go beyond your sister's limitations and take hold of the future with your own power."

"What power? I don't have anything left." Alex replied.

The voice chuckled and said, "That is not entirely true. You still have me." Before Alex could question the voice's meaning, he heard it. It was faint and covered by the voice, but it was there. A small and faint heartbeat, the same one he'd heard when he summoned Galaxy-eyes.

His eyes widened with realization and he said, "Galaxy-eyes?! But, Tachyon beat you!"

The voice scoffed and replied, "She merely defeated the form that embodied your sister's power. It's time you use your own. I will take the first step, but the rest will be up to you."

Suddenly, a blank card appeared in his hand, the border was black like an Xyz monster, but everything else on the card was blank. Alex couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew exactly what the card was and how to use it.

"Alright then, are you ready Galaxy-eyes?" Alex said, his voice now steady.

Galaxy-eyes scoffed and said, "Always!"

Alex's daze shattered as he reached for his hand and said, "When I have no monsters, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" In a flash of light a robot made of blue metal, with a glowing sword larger than itself and a single red eye appeared on the field. With a steely battle-cry it leveled its sword at Tachyon.

Photon Thrasher 2100, lv 4

"Now when I control a Photon monster, I can summon Galaxy Knight from my hand without tributing!" Next, a knight wearing a full suit of brilliant white armor and glowing green eyes beneath its helm, appeared riding on a thin futuristic looking platform.

Galaxy Knight 2800-1800 Atk, lv 8

Alex was hardly finished as he added, "Plus, when he's summoned this way, he can special summon Galaxy-eyes from my graveyard in defense mode!" The knight drew a sword from its hip and thrust it into the ground. From that spot erupted Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon. It roared before kneeling down and crossing its wings over its chest.

"Now, with these 2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Once again, a black swirling portal appeared this time in the sky. Galaxy-eyes and Galaxy Knight became brilliant lights and spiraled upwards into the portal.

The blank card in Alex's hand began to change as he placed it on his duel disk. It looked as if had been engulfed in white flames as an image and a name appeared on the card. Looking up towards the portal, Alex held up his hand and declared, "Behind bright eyes lies an even stronger soul! From beyond the beginning of time, your power reaches forward to illuminate the future! Xyz summon! Descend, Number 62: Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" As Alex finished the chant, a fierce new dragon descended from the portal. It looked similar to Photon Dragon only wilder and fiercer. Its skin glowed with the same kind of light, but much more intensely. Its body, arms, and legs were shrouded in thick blue armor and its fangs and claws were jagged and feral looking. Finally, where its wings met it's shoulders were two massive laser cannons. The dragon landed before Alex and gave off an earth shaking shriek aimed at Tachyon.

Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon 4000, Rnk 8

"Now end this, attack Tachyon Dragon!" Alex commanded pointing at the figure's mechanical monster.

However, she did not seem worried. _"You've found your own strength but it is hardly enough to 'end this'."_ she said.

As Prime Photon Dragon took flight, Alex grinned and replied, "That's what you think, because now I activate Prime Photon's special ability!" From above, Prime Photon slammed its jaws on one of the lights orbiting it, causing the laser canons to hum ominously. "When Prime Photon attacks, I can use 1 overlay unit to have it gain 200 attack points for the total rank of every Xyz monster on the field!" Alex announced triumphantly. Prime Photon roared at Tachyon as its attack points rose until it had 7600 attack points. Pointing at Tachyon, Alex cried, "Photon Prime, destroy Tachyon Dragon! Overlay Overload!" Prime's laser canons gathered more and more energy before unleashing it in a huge blast that engulfed Tachyon Dragon. The blast created a forceful explosion that knocked the figure off her feet and reduced her life points to zero. As Tachyon was destroyed, some of the pink light from before flowed back underneath the figure's hood.

Despite having lost however, the figure merely congratulated Alex._ "Well done, Alex. You have found your strength and can now see your future. Hopefully you will be ready for what lies ahead."_

"Wait, what lies ahead?" Alex asked instinctively.

_"Your future is more uncertain than you know, there is great darkness there._" she replied.

"Darkness? What do you mean?"

"It is an ancient evil, wrought from the folly of humanity's past. You and your friends are the only ones who can stand against it. If not, it will consume all of humanity

"Wait, why us? I mean we're good duelists, but fighting evil is kind of-" Alex began before she interrupted him again.

_"You have bright eyes. Behind bright eyes lies a strong soul, eyes that see the future and a spirit to take hold of it."_ She repeated, as if it was some clear, undeniable truth. _"The evil you will face was born from the mistakes of the past; the only way to fight it is hope for the future. You and your friends embody that hope."_

Alex was a bit doubtful as he said, "But we can't be the only ones, there's only 4 of us. There has to be others. "

The figure paused before replying, "_There was another, but she had another role to play."_

Alex's eyes widened in shock, "She... It can't be! What happened to her?! What happened to-"

The figure cut him off with a wave of her hand as the stars all around them began to blink out one-by-one. _"Our time is growing short, soon you must awaken."_

That wasn't good enough. Alex still had questions and this person definitely had answers. "No, you need to answer my questions!"

As the stars continued to blink out, and the space grew slowly darker, the figure replied, _"Very well, but I can only answer one."_

Alex thought for a moment. This person used Claire' cards, she apparently knew the future, she seemed a complete mystery. Without thinking, Alex asked the first question that came to mind, "Who are you?"

With a steely and almost proud tone, she replied,_ "I am the chronicler of humanity's past and guardian of its future. I have many names, but you may call me Nebula."_

With that the last lights faded and everything became dark.

With a crash Alex fell from his bed tangled in the covers of his bed. "What a dream..." he muttered as he walked out the door to his room. As he passed a short table next to the door, his eyes fell upon his dueling deck and something made him freeze. There, on top of the neat stack was a card that he knew he had never had before. Number 62: Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon.


	3. Turn 2: Part 2

_"_What?!" Alex blurted. She had another galaxy-eyes, and this time one he'd never seen before? "How is it you have Galaxy-eyes cards? Only me and my sister-"

"_I believe you only get answers if you win, correct?" _the figure interrupted, the first real reply she'd given the whole duel. She motioned to Tachyon Dragon and continued, "_Next I use Tachyon's effect. By using 1 overlay unit, it negates Photon Dragon's effect and returns its attack points to normal./i" _One of the lights orbiting Tachyon Dragon disappeared as it gave off a blinding pink light, causing Photon Dragon's attack points to fall back to 3000. However, she wasn't finished as she declared, "i_Next I activate Forbidden Lance to lower Photon Dragon's attack even further and finally, Tachyon Dragon attacks!" _

Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon 2200, lv 8

Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon 3000, Rnk 8

Tachyon's jaws opened and unleashed a beam of pink energy that slammed into Photon Dragon. Photon Dragon roared in pain before it vanished in a flash of light.

"No!" Alex cried as his dragon disappeared and his life points fell again.

Alex 200

With a wave of her hand, the figure ended her turn and Alex started his own. He began to sweat as he looked at the last 3 cards in his hand: Dark Hole, Photon Thrasher and Galaxy Knight. His best card, his sister's ace, was gone; he only had 200 life points left and his opponent still had a powerful monster on her field. He had to get rid of that dragon first. "I activate the spell Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field!"

A black hole opened in the center of the field, threatening to suck in Tachyon Dragon, but the figure was ready for it. "_Activate trap, Tachyon Transmigration. When Tachyon Dragon is on my field, I can negate any cards you activate!" _She said, as the card she had set face-down stood up, revealing Tachyon Dragon's crystal form. A light shot from the card and pierced dark hole making it dissolve until it disappeared.

"My spell!" Alex cried. He was out of options. Dark hole had been his last chance. Without defeating Tachyon he was done for. His sister's deck wasn't enough to get him out of this anymore. 'I've got no chance,' he thought, frozen with indecision. "What can I even do, I've-"

Suddenly Alex heard a new voice say, "Open your eyes." The voice multiplied and repeated the phrase over and over again, becoming dozens of voices that Alex recognized. Mary, Claire, the figure, Chester, Bishop and one Alex didn't recognize. It was strong and calm, breaking through the cacophony of voices until it was the only one that Alex could hear.

"Open your eyes, Alex" The voice repeated clearly.

"But- But what does that mean?" Alex stuttered.

The voice replied calmly, settling Alex's own nerves. "You have relied on your sister's power for too long. You have bright eyes and great power, but you do not use it. You must go beyond your sister's limitations and take hold of the future with your own power."

"What power? I don't have anything left." Alex replied.

The voice chuckled and said, "That is not entirely true. You still have me." Before Alex could question the voice's meaning, he heard it. It was faint and covered by the voice, but it was there. A small and faint heartbeat, the same one he'd heard when he summoned Galaxy-eyes.

His eyes widened with realization and he said, "Galaxy-eyes?! But, Tachyon beat you!"

The voice scoffed and replied, "She merely defeated the form that embodied your sister's power. It's time you use your own. I will take the first step, but the rest will be up to you."

Suddenly, a blank card appeared in his hand, the border was black like an Xyz monster, but everything else on the card was blank. Alex couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew exactly what the card was and how to use it.

"Alright then, are you ready Galaxy-eyes?" Alex said, his voice now steady.

Galaxy-eyes scoffed and said, "Always!"

Alex's daze shattered as he reached for his hand and said, "When I have no monsters, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" In a flash of light a robot made of blue metal, with a glowing sword larger than itself and a single red eye appeared on the field. With a steely battle-cry it leveled its sword at Tachyon.

Photon Thrasher 2100, lv 4

"Now when I control a Photon monster, I can summon Galaxy Knight from my hand without tributing!" Next, a knight wearing a full suit of brilliant white armor and glowing green eyes beneath its helm, appeared riding on a thin futuristic looking platform.

Galaxy Knight 2800-1800 Atk, lv 8

Alex was hardly finished as he added, "Plus, when he's summoned this way, he can special summon Galaxy-eyes from my graveyard in defense mode!" The knight drew a sword from its hip and thrust it into the ground. From that spot erupted Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon. It roared before kneeling down and crossing its wings over its chest.

"Now, with these 2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Once again, a black swirling portal appeared this time in the sky. Galaxy-eyes and Galaxy Knight became brilliant lights and spiraled upwards into the portal.

The blank card in Alex's hand began to change as he placed it on his duel disk. It looked as if had been engulfed in white flames as an image and a name appeared on the card. Looking up towards the portal, Alex held up his hand and declared, "Behind bright eyes lies an even stronger soul! From beyond the beginning of time, your power reaches forward to illuminate the future! Xyz summon! Descend, Number 62: Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" As Alex finished the chant, a fierce new dragon descended from the portal. It looked similar to Photon Dragon only wilder and fiercer. Its skin glowed with the same kind of light, but much more intensely. Its body, arms, and legs were shrouded in thick blue armor and its fangs and claws were jagged and feral looking. Finally, where its wings met its shoulders were two massive laser cannons. The dragon landed before Alex and gave off an earth shaking shriek aimed at Tachyon.

Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon 4000, Rnk 8

"Now end this, attack Tachyon Dragon!" Alex commanded pointing at the figure's mechanical monster.

However, she did not seem worried. _" You've found your own strength but it is hardly enough to 'end this'."_ she said.

As Prime Photon Dragon took flight, Alex grinned and replied, "That's what you think, because now I activate Prime Photon's special ability!" From above, Prime Photon slammed its jaws on one of the lights orbiting it, causing the laser canons to hum ominously. "When Prime Photon attacks, I can use 1 overlay unit to have it gain 200 attack points for the total rank of every Xyz monster on the field!" Alex announced triumphantly. Prime Photon roared at Tachyon as its attack points rose until it had 7600 attack points. Pointing at Tachyon, Alex cried, "Photon Prime, destroy Tachyon Dragon! Overlay Overload!" Prime's laser canons gathered more and more energy before unleashing it in a huge blast that engulfed Tachyon Dragon. The blast created a forceful explosion that knocked the figure off her feet and reduced her life points to zero. As Tachyon was destroyed, some of the pink light from before flowed back underneath the figure's hood.

Despite having lost however, the figure merely congratulated Alex._ "Well done, Alex. You have found your strength and can now see your future. Hopefully you will be ready for what lies ahead."_

"Wait, what lies ahead?" Alex asked instinctively.

_"Your future is more uncertain than you know, there is great darkness there._" she replied.

"Darkness? What do you mean?"

"It is an ancient evil, wrought from the folly of humanity's past. You and your friends are the only ones who can stand against it. If not, it will consume all of humanity."

"Wait, why us? I mean we're good duelists, but fighting evil is kind of-" Alex began before she interrupted him again.

_"You have bright eyes. Behind bright eyes lies a strong soul, eyes that see the future and a spirit to take hold of it."_ She repeated, as if it was some clear, undeniable truth. _"The evil you will face was born from the mistakes of the past; the only way to fight it is hope for the future. You and your friends embody that hope."_

Alex was a bit doubtful as he said, "But we can't be the only ones, there's only 4 of us. There has to be others. "

The figure paused before replying, "_There was another, but she had another role to play."_

Alex's eyes widened in shock, "She... It can't be! What happened to her?! What happened to-"

The figure cut him off with a wave of her hand as the stars all around them began to blink out one-by-one. _"Our time is growing short, soon you must awaken."_

That wasn't good enough. Alex still had questions and this person definitely had answers. "No, you need to answer my questions!"

As the stars continued to blink out, and the space grew slowly darker, the figure replied, _"Very well, but I can only answer one."_

Alex thought for a moment. This person used Claire' cards, she apparently knew the future, she seemed a complete mystery. Without thinking, Alex asked the first question that came to mind, "Who are you?"

With a steely and almost proud tone, she replied,_ "I am the chronicler of humanity's past and guardian of its future. I have many names, but you may call me Nebula."_

With that the last lights faded and everything became dark.

With a crash Alex fell from his bed tangled in the covers of his bed. "What a dream..." he muttered as he walked out the door to his room. As he passed a short table next to the door, his eyes fell upon his dueling deck and something made him freeze. There, on top of the neat stack was a card that he knew he had never had before. Number 62: Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon.


End file.
